Benutzer Blog:Floreanna/Erwachen!
Heute sitze ich an einem kleinem Tisch, den ich mir in den Garten hinaus geschleppt habe und schaue durch die Hecke der letzten blühenden Rosen in den Park, der in herbstliches Sonnenlicht getaucht ist und betrachte die Menschen, Gnome, Elfen oder was sonst auch immer seinen Weg in den Park findet. Sonnenlicht...Licht... es holt mich doch immer wieder ein, genau wie das Dunkel der Welt. Ich kann mich nicht davor verstecken, so sehr ich es auch versuche und mich bemühe unscheinbar und unsichtbar zu wirken. Die linke Hand wandert zu meinem Bauch, der sich langsam zu wölben beginnt unter dem Kleid. Im Interesse des Kindes, Ganndors und mir selbst dachte ich die letzten Tage und Wochen, dass es besser wäre, mich ausschliesslich auf uns zu konzentrieren und habe dabei die Welt da draussen ganz vergessen seit wir aus Mühlenbern zurückgekehrt sind, bis gestern abend … Sicher, es gab einige Dinge, die ich noch immer tat, wie ab und zu abends auf der Bank am Kathedralenplatz zu sitzen, auf der ich sooft schon mit Daiwa oder Liesl gesessen hatte, um Gespräche über was weiss ich alles zu führen, aber nun tat ich es schweigend und hörte eher nur zu. Meine Welt hatte sich verändert. Sie war geschrumpft auf ein Minimum, auf mich... Ich hatte einen Priester kennengelernt. Einen von der Sorte, die die Welt mit unkonventionellen Augen betrachten, so wie ich es eher auch immer getan hatte. Er faszinierte mich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise und besonders sein eigenartiges gnomisches Robogefährt, bei dem ich mich einfach nur in den Beiwagen setzen brauchte und er chauffierte mich durch die halbe Welt, ohne dass ich einen Finger hätte rühren müssen und die Welt geniessen konnte. Er zeigte mir Ecken meiner Welt von denen ich nicht einmal ahnte, dass es sie gibt und irgendetwas sagte mir, dass es besser war, dass Ganndor niemals etwas von diesen Ausflügen erfahren sollte. Ich war jedesmal pünktlich zurück, wenn ich Ganndor traf nach der Arbeit, obwohl er auch sehr wenig Zeit nur für mich hatte und wir uns manchmal tagelang nicht sahen, also war ich manchmal auch tagelang nicht in Sturmwind. Mein Wolfsmensch, der noch immer des Nachts auftauchte beobachte die ganze Entwicklung mit für ihn ungewohntem Schweigen, obwohl ich mir darüber auch kaum Gedanken machte. Das Einzige, was ich immer wieder von ihm zu hören bekam, war, dass ich schon wissen würde, was ich täte und das wusste ich ja im Grunde genommen auch, zumindest bildete ich mir das ein: ich wollte für mich sein, mit meinem Kind und von Krieg, Tod, ja nicht mal den täglichen Prügeleien in den Tavernen, dem Eintreffen eines fremden Schiffes im Hafen oder andren ganz alltäglichen Dingen etwas wissen und mich erst recht nicht damit auseinander setzen. Bis gestern abend... Gestern abend war wieder einer der Tage, die ich gemütlich mit Ganndor verbringen konnte, weil er Zeit hatte und auch in Sturmwind war. Thea war auch da und so setzten wir uns gemütlich auf eine der Bänke unter den Bäumen seitlich von der Kathedrale und schwatzten. Es ging wieder einmal um Gadrion, Theas Vater, früher ein begeisterter Silberhänder und Artefaktensammler und, jetzt einer dieser Todesritter, die ihren freien Willen zurück bekommen hatten. Todesritter.. schon diese Bezeichnung löst ein ungutes Gefühl in mir aus, erinnert sie mich doch auch automatisch an Akena, Ganndors verstorbene Frau, die jetzt ebenfalls als Todesritterin irgendwo in Nordend gegen die Armeen Arthas kämpft. Schon wieder Krieg und Tod von denen ich nichts hören wollte, denn in mir wächst Leben und ich will leben, leben, leben. Die Unterhaltung plätscherte also mehr an mir vorbei, als dass sie wirklich in meinen Geist eindringen konnte. Thea erzählte, dass sie von ihrem Vater träume, Dinge sah, die Gadrion tat, tut oder irgenwann einmal tun würde. Ich wähle mit Absicht diese Form aus Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft, denn Gadrion kämpft für und mit dem bronzenen Drachenschwarm, den Drachen also, die man auch gemeinhin die Hüter der Zeit nennt. Ich war inzwischen so sehr auf mich konzentriert, dass selbst das Wort „Zeit“ nicht alle Alarmglocken in mir schrillen liess. Erst als Ganndor mir einen von Theas Träumen genauer schilderte, in dem es darum ging, dass Gadrion eine Familie töten wollte und Ganndor sich seinem einstigen Freund entgegen stellte, um die Familie zu schützen und dabei vermutete, dass es sich vielleicht um seine Familie mit Akena in der Vergangenheit oder meine Familie mit ihm in der Zukunft handeln könnte, wachte ich langsam auf und die ungeheuerliche Tragweite dieses kleinen Traumes traf mich wie ein Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht. Ich war schon auf dem richtigen Weg gewesen mit meiner Suche nach der Herkunft des Wolfsmenschen, den ungelösten Fragen zu was sich unser Kind vielleicht entwickeln könnte, dem Wissen um Ganndors Vergessen von 5 ganzen Monden, Gadrion, der Drachenschwarm.. die Zeit. Es stand alles in einem Zusammenhang und ich mittendrin. Es war ein Fehler sich davon abkapseln zu wollen. Es würde nichst nützen, auch wenn ich seit gestern eher das Gefühl hatte eine Marionette in einem Spiel zu sein, das ich noch nicht verstand, so wusste ich doch, dass ich anfangen, nein weitermachen müsste damit, mich von eben diesen Marionettenfäden zu lösen. Zu all meinen neuen Gedanken, die mich überfielen, kam noch ein kleiner Zettel, den Ganndor von Pragmak erhalten hatte. Thelaya, der Ganndor einst sein Leben verdankte und die er tot glaubte, hat von irgendwem den Auftrag erhalten Ganndor und mich zu überwachen, auszuspionieren. War es Ganndors und seines Berufs wegen oder wegen der Tatsache, die mich auf diesem Zettel als Hexe bezeichnet, der Feind hatte jedenfalls auf einmal auch einen Namen bekommen und der war Thelaya. Bei Thelaya würde ich.. würden wir anfangen. Wer oder was ist Thelaya jetzt? Ganndor hat am kommenden Montag ein Treffen mit einem Zwerg, der behauptet ein Gesandter des Argentumkreuzzuges zu sein. Ich werde bei diesem Treffen dabei sein. Jede Organisation, ob es nun der Kreuzzug, die Roten, die Zahnraddivision oder gar die Gossenläufer sind, rücken wieder in den Fokus. Ich muss und werde meine Kontakte auffrischen müssen, wieder in Sturmwind präsent sein müssen. Es ist ja nun mal meine Stadt und welcher Scheiterhaufen, der mich vielleicht erwarten könnte, könnte mich mehr erschrecken, als ein Feind, der sich irgendwo in der Zeit versteckt. Ganndor wird es verstehen, bestimmt und auch gut heissen, wenn ich wieder meinen ausgewaschenen Blaumann anziehe. Lady Floreanna von Falkenstein hin oder her.... selbst das würde mich aufbauen und lustig werden: Guten Tag, mein Name ist Lady Floreanna von Falkenstein, Gattin des Diplomaten Ganndor von Falkenstein und ich stehe zu Diensten.. ihre Strassenputze von Sturmwind..... Hoffentlich passt mein wachsender Bauch auch noch lange genug in den Blaumann. Ich muss kichern und schaue noch einmal über die trügerische Idylle des im Sonnenlicht liegenden Parkes. Leb wohl Licht! Du warst und bist nicht mein Lebenselixier... die Schatten rufen mich wieder! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag